Cruel Mistress
by SephirothChan
Summary: Naruto has no friends in real life, but online he is as popular as can be. Slowly he starts to realize that he isn't the only person in the school living a lie. His online friends turn out to be kids he's known and fought with forever.. SasuxNaru NaruxKib
1. Chapter 1

"I'm alone in this bed, house, and head and she never changes this, but at least she makes me forget.."

My Cruel Mistress

It's funny how the things that mean the most to you in life can take on a feminine persona. Sometimes your car, boat, or even drugs and alcohol can become like a mistress. For Naruto Uzumaki that was not the case, Naruto's mistress was his computer, and what a cruel mistress she was.

In school everyone made fun of him, he had no parents and lived alone since his guardian Jiraiya was a perverted fool who spent most of his life on the road. Naruto was the bastard son of a war veteran so he had money to live of thanks to the state, not a lot, but enough. His mother had died giving birth to him so he'd always been alone. He never really had friends at all.

At one point in his life he'd almost made friends with a pretentious raven haired boy who was the heir to a fortune, and never saw his parents, but the other boy was to oblivious to see what he and Naruto had in common.

Of course, only bad things happen to our blonde hero, and on the first day of high school he was fighting with the same black haired boy, Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in school. The two of them were in each other's faces about to throw blows when someone bumped into into Naruto and his lips landed smack dab on Sasuke's. Needless to say he got the crap beat out of him that day and had not managed to make any friends since that fateful day.

The blonde, would assumable be miserable, but he wasn't he had everything he needed right inside his bedroom. Right on that computer desk, he had friends online even if he would probably never meet them, they were there for him when no one else was.

--

The bell rang for school to be out, after much heckling from the Mr. Popular and his friends, the blonde got in his car and drove home. The minute he walked in the door he threw his things on the couch and went to his bedroom turning on the computer tower. He sat down to play a nice game of Fly For Fun! like he did everyday.

RedEyes9696- Hey

An IM window popped up over his game and he sighed, it was one of his friends, so he'd have to put his quest on hold.

FoxyDemon420- Sup!

RedEyes9696- I'm pissed

FoxyDemon420- What, why?

Naruto was feigning interest this guy was always pissed about something. They got along pretty well when the talked about the things that interested them both, personal lives were just a touchy subject for the blonde.

RedEyes9696- 'Cause my brother is a dick head... The bastard is such a pervert..

FoxyDemon420- Yeah so, what's new?

RedEyes9696- . ; You swear you won't get freaked out?

FoxyDemon420- Yeah, were friends right? What did he do?

RedEyes9696- He was in my room when I got home and...

FoxyDemon420- and what?!?

Naruto had a pretty good idea that it was something bad RedEyes9696 had already told him about some of the creepy things his brother did like whacking off to his picture in his bed and stuff.. It was worse than that he didn't know what to think.

RedEyes9696- He kinda touched me... Not so much kinda as he did, and I don't know what to do Dx!!

FoxyDemon420- Tell your parents?

RedEyes9696- No, I can't do that... They wouldn't believe me they'd just think I was jealous of him like they always do...

FoxyDemon420- that's awfulll, I wish I could do something to help!

RedEyes9696- Listening helps, I could never talk to any of my friends about it, no one gets me but you...

RedEyes9696- Oh crap I gotta go, my brother's back /

RedEyes9696 has signed off

Naruto frowned a bit feeling really awful for his friend, it must be hard to have to live a lie like that, and to deal with a perverted brother. He shook his head and went back to playing his game trying to think of some other way to help his friend. He thought about it and he didn't even know the kids real name, or where he was from, in fact he'd never really asked any of his friends that most of them just played their online games together teaming up to beat powerful bosses and occasionally Naruto would listen to them gripe about their lives.

DoggyStyle1344- I wanna suck your cock!

FoxyDemon420- What the fuck do you want?

Naruto asked laughing this was one guy that always had him laughing he was such a pervert. Naruto didn't think he was really gay though; he was most likely just pulling the blonde's balls.. not literally of course.

DoggyStyle1344- i just told you! what is my favorite blonde bomb shell up to tonight?!

FoxyDemon420- How'd you know I was blonde?

DoggyStyle1344- lucky guess?

FoxyDemon420- weird.. being bomb I guess? Not much really you?

DoggyStyle1344- Getting laid...

FoxyDemon420- I'm serious asshole...

DoggyStyle1344- So am I bastard..

FoxyDemon420- Get a new g/f?

DoggyStyle1344- Eww no my friend said he was gonna get me drunk and fuck me..

FoxyDemon420- Eww you're lying!

DoggyStyle1344- Nope, hey he's here I'll talk to you later maybe I'll drunk message you xD Bye baby..

DoggyStyle1344 has signed off

Naruto was a bit freaked out by that hoping his friend was kidding he could be so weird sometimes, but somehow he sounded serious to him. The blonde managed to go the rest of the day just playing his game without any interruptions until about 9:00 when he was about to go to sleep.

RedEyes9696- QQ

Naruto was just standing up to go brush his teeth when he noticed the IM window flashing. What was with the crying face, usually this guy was pissed not sad.

FoxyDemon420- What's wrong?

There was a long pause before Naruto received any answer and he was starting to worry.

RedEyes9696- Sorry, I can't stop shaking, it's hard to type ;-;

FoxyDemon420- OMG why, are you alright?

There was another long pause

RedEyes9696- no (

FoxyDemon420- Your brother again?

Two minutes later

RedEyes9696- yes, hey I know were not really that close, but do you think I could call you, I'm so freaked out I need someone to talk to and typing is to awful

Naruto thought about it frowning a bit he was kinda afraid to give out his number, but since it was his cell it would probably be fine.

FoxyDemon420- Sure, it's probably long distance though.. 425-626-6550

RedEyes9696- it's fine I'll call in like 5 minutes I need to calm down first..

FoxyDemon420- That's fine I'm gonna shut down so call me when ever I'll be up still, talk to you in a bit.

You are now signed off to send a message sign in.

Naruto shut down his computer and stripped down to his boxers before going to brush his teeth. When he was done he crawled into bed, his cell phone resting next to him as he turned on the radio trying to relax. For some reason the idea of someone calling him gave him butterflies in his stomach he rarely talked to anyone on the phone. The phone rang and he stared at it for a bit before flipping it open and answering it.

"Hello?" he asked getting comfortable in his bed figuring the conversation would be over soon.

"Hey.." the boy on the other line sniffed it was obvious he really had been crying.

"You sound awful, what happened?" he asked honestly concerned

"He um, yeah well he kinda--" there was a pause before the boy whispered the rest "raped me.."

"Your brother?" Naruto asked horrified for the boy.

"Yeah... um he yeah.. It's so fucked up what am I gonna do?" the boy asked swallowing hard.

"Tell someone!" Naruto told him like it was common sense,

"I can't you don't understand what kind of life I have.."

"I would if you would tell me," the blonde reminded him.

The boy went into detail how he was the youngest of his brothers and how he couldn't talk to his parents they were never home, and even when they were they were the type to cover for his brother for any wrong he ever did. The boys spent the night comparing how awful their lives were and by 3:00a.m. They were both laughing about it, neither of them realized how late it was.

"Are you gay?" the other boy asked Naruto kinda out of no where.

"Umm, I don't know actually I've been trying to deal with that lately.." Naruto told him.

"Oh, I just think I might like you.." the boy informed him.

"I think I might like you too.." Naruto smiled honestly thinking he really liked him. Then again it was one of the only real conversations he had with someone his age.

"I wanna meet you..."

"You do?" Naruto asked surprised "Where do you live?"

"Konoha, just like you.. I knew 'cause the area codes are the same.." the boy said cooly.

"Oh what school do you go to?"

"Hidden Leaf Academy"

"Me too!"

"Maybe I don't want to meet you then... Maybe I've said to much I mean my rep would be ruined if this thing about my brother got out, or if the fact that I was gay got out."

"I wouldn't tell anyone, come on don't get my hopes up like that and then just blow me off.."

"I'll think about it, but we better get to sleep we have to get up for school soon... I'll call you tomorrow, good night and thanks.." he said before abruptly hanging up.

--

Sasuke woke up the next morning horrified, what had he done, he couldn't believe he told someone who could possibly know him so many personally details of his life.

The raven haired boy showered three times that morning before school, he couldn't shake the smell of his brother's cologne on his skin. Aside from that he was exhausted, and couldn't stop thinking about the boy he'd talked to on the phone.

His first class of the day was English, he drove himself to school and sat down in his seat a few minutes before the bell rang and pulled out his cell phone. While the teacher was distracted he texted his new crush.

Hey

Naruto noticed the vibrating of his cell phone, but decided to ignore it for the time being. He had to present a paper he wrote to the class, everyone did. It wasn't like he was afraid of talking in front of the class, but he knew his paper was not very good, so he continued to go over what he was going to say to the class. After a few minutes, once other students started presenting he pulled out his phone and smiled, he should have known it was his new friend.

Hey! Sup?

Nothing listening to my class present their stupid English papers, you?

Nothing just working on something..

Naruto's heart sank, the boy he was crushing on had to be in his class, but who could it be? He knew everyone in this class and no one seemed to fit the description the boy had given of his persona the night before. His class was mostly just the bastard Uchiha and his stupid friends.

It was Naruto's turn to present and he walked to the front of the class and started explaining his paper.

Sasuke froze in his seat and his eyes got wide. He started shaking, why did that dobe Naruto sound so much like the boy he'd been talking to all night? Sasuke hoped to god that if his new crush was Naruto, the blonde would be to oblivious to recognize his voice.

Your paper sounds like it's pretty good maybe I should read it sometime?

Naruto sat down at his desk and opened up his phone he dropped his phone when he realized that whoever this guy was had recognized his voice or something. He picked up the phone and texted him back shakily.

Maybe u should, that's not fair u know who I am tell me who u r?

I can't... Why does it have to be u?

I'm sorry asshole, I wish I could be someone else for u..

Naruto rolled his eyes at the jerk comment more than annoyed by that.

Not like that, it's just I already had a crush on u and this makes it more complicated..

Naruto didn't know what to say, he couldn't imagine anyone in this class to have a crush on him.

Don't fuck with me.. I don't think it's funny you should be well aware that I don't have friends so I don't need you to complicate things more, if this is some fucked up joke, I'll beat your ass..

I'm serious... I mean you have to much dirt on me to even try being a jerk anymore..

Who are u?

There was no answer for a long time and Naruto had to watch the bastard Uchiha present his paper, he was oblivious, the other boys voice didn't sound familiar at all. He noticed that Sasuke was staring at him the whole time he spoke, but didn't get why.

I can't say.

"Sasuke Uchiha, put your phone away before I take it!" their teacher boasted making Naruto look at the black haired teen sitting a few rows over.

Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto and the blonde's eyes got wide in realization. "YOU?!"

Sasuke turned around and put his down on his desk. 'Fuck..' he thought the word running over and over in his head as he tried to will himself to disappear.

"That's enough Uzumaki!" the teacher spat calling the next student up to present their essay.

Meet me in the 600 hall bathroom after this

Naruto read the text and closed his phone, he would definitely be in that bathroom. He couldn't believe this.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews I'm surprised there are so many xD

Marina-Uzumaki-Potter- I guess you will see what he thinks right now xD I'm glad you like it!

Iloveitachihesohot- I'm glad that I could make you at a loss for words xD I dig that, hope this chapter is just as good!

Ando Angel From Heaven- I'm sorry, I am kind of a childish brat xD I'm all about being cruel and making people suffer.

Saria's Crown11- I'm glad you like it. Naruto will cheer Sasuke up.

Jinsane-Here's a quick update, Shawrk says thanks!

Chibi Strawberry- xD I used to play fly everyday, but then I don't do anything else! I decided writing is less distracting.

Ayumi666- You will see more, Kiba will be in it as well as some of the other boys from school Naruto doesn't realize are them 3

Wierdest- I think you should get used to it xD I hate that a lot of people complain to me I don't use enough suspense, but it drives me nuts and if I don't keep myself entertained in every chapter I will get bored.

Kiatsuki- Yeah that was one of the songs xD I don't know that I love the song so much, but I love that line D My friends kinda call vodka their cruel mistress hence the name and I always think vodka makes me forget, haha.

Eijifan6654- I hope you do like it xD I mean even if you don't thanks for the review!

Lunaira- How should e-mail you with no e-mail? Umm I hope you find it, but if you give me your e-mail I'd be happy to e-mail you about updates!

Chapter 2: Friends, for real??

Naruto was waiting in the bathroom defiantly curious to hear what Sasuke had to say. Considering that the Uchiha was the most popular guy in school and had quite the rep. He now understood why he wouldn't want anyone to know. He leaned against the wall next to the sink waiting for his new friend, Sasuke was his friend right?

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and closed the door pushing a garbage can in front of the door to jam it.

"If you tell anyone, I swear to God, I'll kill you," Sasuke seethed balling his hands into fists. Naruto decided that answered his question maybe they weren't friends after all.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, who would I tell?" Naruto spat, offended by Sasuke questioning his trustworthiness, "I don't have any friends, you should know that…" Naruto muttered standing up straight.

"I--" Sasuke paused for a moment he honestly didn't know what to say, he knew everything about Naruto even if he never knew he was the same blonde idiot he went to school with. Even before he told him his secret they had been pretty good friends. "I know it's just if that got out…" Sasuke cringed rubbing his arm.

"Hey, I know, I know how awful it would be, and I wouldn't do that to you even if you deserve it…" Naruto muttered getting ready to leave. "Do you have any idea how bad I wish I could ruin your life asshole?" Naruto asked stopping at the door. It was true, online they were the best of friends, but in real life Sasuke had been a huge prick to him since like 3rd grade when he and his friends used to bully him.

"Uzumaki, if you even think about…"

"I already told you I'm not gonna tell anyone, but honestly I think I should be the one the making the demands right now, not you. I could blackmail you so easily. I could ruin your life," Naruto snapped, "Like that, but unlike you I'm not a sadistic prick. I don't get off on seeing other people miserable thanks," Naruto just shook his head as he went to move the trash can.

"Naruto," Sasuke frowned looking over at the blonde.

"What, I need to get to class. If I'm late again Iruka's gonna give me detention for a week." Naruto smiled reassuringly at Sasuke. He honestly felt bad about what happened to him, even if he was his arch nemesis he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"I'm sorry, for all the shit I put you through okay, truce?" Sasuke asked walking over to follow the blonde out the door.

"Yeah, sure truce. Does this mean we're friends now?" Naruto asked sounding almost hopeful. Sasuke smirked a little before nodding.

"Sure," he shrugged as he started to walk off towards his next class.

"That easily? What will your friends say?" Naruto asked following after Sasuke since their classes were in the same direction.

"It doesn't matter, they're not good friends anyways," Sasuke shrugged before they went their separate ways into their class rooms.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful, except for a few random text messages from Sasuke. Naruto was even more excited now that he knew who he was. Of course it was a little disappointing, but at least he had a real friend now. He was going through the text messages from first period reading them all that's when it occurred to him that Sasuke had said he already had a crush on him. How could that even be possible the way he treated him for so many years.

_U had a crush on me?_

Naruto texted freaked out by that revelation. He never once thought about the Uchiha like that, sure he was the only person at school who could get him so worked up over every little thing, and sure he had noticed how hot he was, but he was so cruel most of the time. Naruto sighed putting his phone back in his pocket after he didn't get a response for awhile. He started to work on his math worksheet annoyed with how he didn't understand a single problem. That is until his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket excited but nervous to see Sasuke's reply.

_No I have a crush on u…_

Sasuke took forever to send that text because he wasn't sure if he really felt comfortable admitting that. Sure he'd been having weird feelings for the blonde for awhile and had an unhealthy obsession with pissing him off and the way eye brows would twitch when he got really pissed. He loved being close to Naruto when he was screaming his face, but now that would be weird to admit.

They were friends now so if he played his cards right he could have the blonde in his face without almost getting punched. The only thing was he was really afraid of that sort of thing. He had girls and guys for that matter fawning on him all the time, but he'd never felt comfortable with hugging or kissing it was just easier to yell. His parents were not the kind of people to hug and kiss their sun or tuck him into bed. They were never home to do that. In fact Itachi was the only person who had ever kissed him. He used to see it more as innocent brotherly love when they would kiss good night or spend the night curled up together, but then one day Itachi took it to far. That was awhile ago though, sure he would kiss him and try and slip him some tongue or try and get him to watch him jerk himself off, but up until yesterday he had never taken it that far. Honestly Sasuke didn't think he ever would. Sasuke was wrapped up in his thoughts and only snapped out of them when Gaara tapped his shoulder.

"You alright, you seem weird today…" the red head noted even though they weren't the kind of friends who discussed their feelings. Gaara was very susceptible to people's feelings and it was driving him nuts to see Sasuke so weird, not that you could tell by the blank unconcerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine; hey can I copy your map? I just don't feel like doing it today?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke never asked to copy anyone's work he was always a perfectionist. Gaara knew there was defiantly something wrong with Sasuke and it pissed him off to no end that he wouldn't admit it. Of course Gaara would never admit that he knew Sasuke was lying to him either. Sasuke pulled out his phone and read the text message not knowing what to expect since Naruto took so long to reply. He laughed out loud at the text he received, which only made Gaara even more suspicious.

_I have a crush on u not the bastard Uchiha Sasuke TT_

Naruto smirked, very pleased with his text since he honestly did. He was flattered that the hottest guy in school had a crush on him, but he honestly had never thought about the jerk like that. At least not until he found out he was his best friend who played dumb online RPG games and wrote stupid stories about ninjas just like he did. It amused him to no end that behind the money and the good looks Sasuke was a depressed nerd just like him. It was almost lunch time and he didn't know what to do, would Sasuke want to eat lunch with him or would he pretend they were still enemies in front of his friend.

_Maybe I can change that, meet me in the courtyard by the fountain at lunch maybe __u'll__ see that that bastard isn't so bad UU_

Naruto blushed a bit at the text he got Sasuke was actually pretty sweet when he wanted to be, not that he would put it past the Uchiha bastard to be quite the charmer, why else would everyone be in love with him? He sighed he was really going to have to remember Sasuke wasn't such a prick, but he couldn't help it. It was so hard to see him for anything but the ass hole he had been for so many years.

_I'll be there! But if Mr. Popular really wanted to __impress me he should __prolly__ bring me some lunch! _

Sasuke just laughed he got the text right as the bell rang for them to head to lunch. His friends were all sure he had finally lost his mind with how much he was laughing and how distracted he seemed. He went to the student commons and bought a cup of noodle and a coke for the blonde. He knew for a fact that Naruto loved ramen and even online the blonde always talked about how much he needed a coke or some top ramen. With the food in hand he walked out to the courtyard where Naruto was already sitting on the edge of the fountain waiting for him.

"I didn't think you would really bring me food!" Naruto beamed as Sasuke sat down.

"I didn't, "Sasuke smirked looking at the blonde like he was crazy. "This is my lunch…" he muttered.

"What?! No fair!" Naruto spat frowning "I thought we were friends!" he whined.

"I'm kidding, here," Sasuke smiled as he handed the food to Naruto; he actually smiled.

"Thank you!" Naruto chimed blushing a bit embarrassed he was fooled so easily.

Sasuke took a drink of his sprite he really kind of hated coke and ramen, but if that was what the blonde liked he was glad he could make him happy.

To his friends Gaara and Neji who were watching the scene unfold that was beyond creepy. Sasuke must be planning something really cruel for the blonde if he was giving him food. He probably put a laxative in the cup of noodles or something the figured. They couldn't hear what the others were saying from where they were sitting, but Sasuke honestly looked happy.

"Whatcha guys doin'?" Kiba asked sitting down at the picnic table across from the two next to Kankuro and Shino. "Is Sasuke fighting with Naruto again?" he asked turning to look.

"I don't know," Neji muttered, "they look like they're being civil."

"Did hell freeze over?" Kankuro scoffed bitterly.

"I doubt that…" Gaara said looking up at his brother blankly.

"Then I doubt that Sasuke and the moron are getting along. Sasuke hates him, he must be plotting something." Kankuro reasoned before slapping Kiba's hand away from his food since he was already picking at his lunch.

"Why don't you go ask him about it Kiba?" Shino asked knowing that he or Kankuro were the only ones who would and there was no way Kankuro would leave his food alone with Kiba.

"Huh? Okay, but what if he is plotting something won't I ruin it and piss him off?" he asked as Shikamaru sat down putting his head down on the table.

"Maybe, but inquiring minds need to know!" Kankuro said waving him along.

"Fine, whatever, but you guys owe me…" Kiba muttered as he walked over to the two.

"Sasuke, what are you doing over here?" he asked with a hand on his hip as he gave the blonde a look that obviously said he thought he was better than him. Naruto ignored it and went back to eating half expecting Sasuke to start insulting him.

"I finally decided to make friends with this idiot. Do you have any idea how much time we waist hassling him? I decided that time could be spent more productively on other things." Sasuke muttered sounding like he'd really thought it through.

"Oh," Kiba blinked a few times, that was defiantly not the reply he was expecting. "In that case shouldn't we all try since I'm sure no one else would care if Naruto sat with us at lunch? I mean you don't have to hide over here…" he offered getting ready to walk away.

"Do you want to Naruto? I mean I know we've all been pricks to you. I understand if you're not ready to try hanging with us all at once…"

"Hmmm, I don't care I can eat over there if you want to. It doesn't matter to me, you bought me lunch. I guess if you want me to eat it with your friends it's the least I can do…" Naruto shrugged honestly sounding indifferent to the whole idea since there was no one over there he hated more than Sasuke and since they were getting along it probably wouldn't matter.

Kiba watched the two of tem still blinking more than he probably should be; he couldn't believe this was really happening sure Naruto didn't seem so bad, but he never thought Sasuke would give up his relentless harassing of the blonde.

"Okay we'll be over in a minute, alright?" Sasuke asked obviously hinting for Kiba to go. Kiba just nodded and walked back over to their friends to give them the unbelievable news. Naruto stood up still eating as he walked. He threw away the empty container on the way over then and Sasuke stopped at the trash can with him.

"Is this okay, you really don't mind?" Sasuke asked feeling bad asking Naruto to live with all the guys who made his life a living hell all through school.

"As long as this isn't some really fucked up joke where you're trying to make think you're my friend and your friends don't hate me I don't mind. I always wanted someone to sit with me at lunch…" Naruto admitted rubbing the back of his neck kind of embarrassed. He honestly had no friends what so ever at school. Some of the girls were nice to him, and Rock Lee usually took pity on him and would be his partner, but that in itself was pathetic considering he too was a huge nerd and everyone was convinced he was sleeping with one of the teachers.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke muttered feeling like a complete asshole.

"Why is this a joke?!" Naruto spat about ready to punch Sasuke square in the face.

"No!" Sasuke laughed, "Just I'm sorry you never had anyone to sit with, if I wasn't such a prick I would of sat with you, I've never really hated you…"

"Coulda fooled me!" Naruto beamed shrugging. "No worries though I forgive you; just please don't ever make me sit alone again…" Naruto asked as they started walking again.

"I swear you can punch me in my face if I do…" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm gonna hold you to that…" Naruto muttered before falling completely silent as the approached the table.

"Hey, no hard feelings man?" Kiba asked holding his hand out to 'pound it' with Naruto.

"Yeah sure, no hard feelings!" Naruto beamed as he bumped fists with Kiba and then Kankuro. Sasuke and Naruto sat down next to Gaara across from Kankuro and Kiba. Kiba started joking around about something and Naruto joined in making them all laugh.

"Why didn't we do this sooner, Sasuke? Naruto isn't such a bad guy after all…" Kankuro muttered to the Uchiha as Naruto and Kiba continued to laugh and joke around about girls. Kiba never really had someone to joke around with. Sure, Kankuro could take a joke, but Naruto reminded Kiba more of the friends he had online. The ones who actually joked back with him.

After lunch Sasuke walked Naruto to his next class.

"Thank you!" Naruto muttered watching as he rubbed the toe of his shoe into the ground.

"For what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"For lunch, for being my friend, for introducing me to your friends, thanks for everything!" Naruto chimed, he wanted to hug Sasuke but he didn't know if that would be okay so he just blushed and laughed nervously.

"No thank you, for giving me a chance, and for not being a dick to me even though I know you could." Sasuke smirked before patting Naruto on the shoulder. He wanted to hug him too, but he wasn't the kind of guy to just randomly guy another guy for no reason, or even to say good bye.

"I better get into class," Naruto chimed rubbing his head. "I'll text you!" he added waving as he walked in the door obviously disappointed he didn't get that hug. It wasn't very long into class that he got a text from Sasuke. He had been trying to finish his work before he texted Sasuke, but oh well.

_Do you have aim on __ur__ phone?_

Naruto read the text instead of his Chemistry book.

Y_a__ I'll sign in!_

Naruto did just that and looked over his mobile buddy list. Briefly he wondered why he hadn't thought to use his aim before most all his friends were on.

RedEyes9696- Hey

FoxyDemon420- Sup?

RedEyes9696- bored in walking class u?

FoxyDemon420- trying to do my chemistry work…

RedEyes9696- that sucks

FoxyDemon420- ya I'm awful at it. I don't get it at all, it's harder than my math class xD

RedEyes9696- I could help you if you want, I'm pretty good at chem., I have AP Physics right now

FoxyDemon420- I hate u xD You really think u could help? I have a huge test in like 2 days

RedEyes9696- sure I'll come over after school one day if u want

FoxyDemon420- my house is a disaster, but w/e if u want too!

The phone started flashing: New IM from: DoggyStyle1344

DoggyStyle1344- I'm bored

FoxyDemon420- I'm sorry I'm not!

FoxyDemon420- I'm talkin to a really bomb guy!

DoggyStyle1344- Ya, me right?

FoxyDemon420- No xD lol ur bomb 2 though

DoggyStyle1344- Oh no, Blondie! You found a new man? I'm hurt

FoxyDemon420- lol shut up!

RedEyes9696 started flashing on the side of the screen.

RedEyes9696- today?

Naruto wondered why there was such a long pause before Sasuke asked him that and had to shove his phone in his pocket as his teacher came over to check his work. He got yelled at for not doing his work, luckily the teacher hadn't seen his phone though. For the rest of the period Tsunada sat next to him making sure he finished his work. Naruto felt bad he couldn't answer the IMs and packed up his bag complaining about his teacher being an old hag. When he pulled out the phone there was a long line of messages from Sasuke obviously he was worried.

Sasuke thought he was being to forward or something and upset Naruto by asking about coming over, why else wouldn't he answer.

RedEyes9696- or tomorrow?

RedEyes9696- or we could meet and get food while we study if u don't want me 2 come over

RedEyes9696- I don't want to seem pushy or anything

RedEyes9696- R U mad?

RedEyes9696- I was just trying to help OO;

RedEyes9696- Sorry?

RedEyes9696- Naruto I wasn't gonna try anything…

RedEyes9696- I swear… I wouldn't ever do anything u didn't want me 2!

Sasuke was walking to his car still sending messages trying to get Naruto to reply, school was almost over and honestly he didn't want to go home any more than he wanted Naruto to be mad at him. He frowned hard when he saw Naruto actually sign off aim.

Naruto read the messages and felt pretty awful. He knew Sasuke didn't mean anything by that. He sign off aim and flipped through his received calls before dialing Sasuke's number.

Sasuke was more than relieved to see Naruto calling and answered it his voice still kind of frantic.

"Hey, so--"

"Don't be sorry, that old hag Tsunada was breathing down my neck making do my work. I didn't get a chance to reply! Just forget it. You still want to come over?" Naruto interrupted Sasuke explaining everything before he could worry more.

"Yeah if you want,"

"I do want your help, not that I'd be opposed to letting you buy me food while we study!" Naruto beamed trying to let him know he read all the messages.

"I'll order pizza if you want?"

"Okay, that'd be awesome. Well I'm gonna pull out, you gonna follow me?" Naruto asked starting his car.

"Yeah I'll see you at your place," Sasuke muttered as he hung up the phone.

Naruto hung up his phone whining about how people never say goodbye anymore and pulled out letting Sasuke follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

So many reviews OO;. That's a lot of work to respond to them all, but I will so you guys know just how much I love you for taking the time to review!

Ayumi666- I know, I think I'm gonna add in Sai.. I love him! xD I know it was pretty oc of Sasuke though, I'm glad you're not complaining like some people…

Firebreather339- You are one lucky person xD! My friends never used to say goodbye, but now we're polygamists so it's usually I love you bye xD

Jinsane226- I think Naruto would be that forgiving, but you aren't the only one to complain it was rushed sooo I guess I could slow things down a bit.., Hope you like this chapter though it's kinda lame…

Weirdest- Hope you still love it after this very lame chapter where nothing good happens except them being embarrassed.. OO

IloveItachiheisohot- I know I'm excited for that too, and I swear you are right, but I so get loud obnoxious idiot Naruto, he is so kinda my soul mate just sayin'

Lunaria- It kinda doesn't show the e-mail when you type it maybe you can try e-mailing me it xD my e-mail is I thought it was funny too don't feel bad xD

Eijifan6654-Oh no I'm sorry! That's sucky lol but tell me why my nephew always does that to me! I have him convince Riku and Sora from KH are in love though soooo I guess it's worth it to me. He think's hilarious, but his mom might not TT;;

**Chapter 3: Let me take your picture**

Sasuke followed Naruto, frowning harder the further they got away from the school. Why did Naruto drive so far to school everyday? When they got off the freeway he finally understood. Naruto lived in a run down apartment building on the waterfront. It looked like it was probably nice when it was built, but now it was run down and forgotten. The neighbor hood around the building seemed to be just as neglected and run down, but Sasuke decided not to mention it. They pulled into the parking garage and Sasuke parked near Naruto before getting out.

Naruto was oblivious to the fact that his apartment seemed like a hell-hole in Sasuke's eyes. It was a lot nicer than the place he used to live before Jiraiya took him in. Naruto was getting his books out of his trunk when Sasuke walked over to him and already had his books in his hand.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he slammed his trunk down and started walking up towards the elevator.

"Yeah, what kind of pizza do you want and what's your address?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out his phone to call.

"You're really gonna get pizza?" Naruto asked surprised by that, but happy nonetheless. "I want chicken, onion, and pineapple pizza!"

"On one pizza?" Sasuke asked obviously not seeing what was appetizing about that.

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed oblivious to Sasuke's questioning tone as they stepped off the elevator.

"If you say so, here tell them your address," Sasuke said handing the phone to Naruto as he opened the door and they walked in. While Naruto talked to the pizza man Sasuke looked around the apartment. It was pretty big and seemed nice, despite the mess. There was a set of mismatched furniture in the living room, a blue recliner, a blue and cream plaid loveseat and a cream sofa with blue stripes. Sasuke's mother would probably have a fit if she saw the way the furniture didn't match, but Sasuke ignored it. The dinning room table was actually a fold up card table with two folding chairs in front of it. Sasuke walked around looking at the pictures on the wall expecting to see pictures of baby Naruto, but there were just pictures of some perverted old man with strippers and what looked like porn stars hanging all over him. Didn't Naruto have a mother to complain about such things? Speaking of parents this man didn't even look like his father. Maybe Naruto was adopted, but why would a guy like that pervert in the pictures want to adopt a kid.

"Here, they said they'll be here in 35 minutes!" Naruto said snapping Sasuke out of his inspection of the house. "Oh I see you found the pictures of my Uncle… He is so weird sometimes," Naruto sighed wondering why Jiraiya insisted on having trashy pictures like that gracing their living room wall. Jiraiya always called it his wall of memories.

"Oh, where are your parents then?" Sasuke asked assuming he probably lived with his uncle and his parents.

"Dead, my mom died when I was born and my dad when I was a baby. I got passed around from foster home to foster home until my "uncle" finally felt sorry for me and adopted me. He's not really my uncle though so I guess I can't complain for not being blood he takes decent care of me!" Naruto shrugged not seeming to be fazed by the fact that he had no family.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know," Sasuke sighed rubbing the back of his neck feeling like a dick for bringing it up.

"Don't be, how could you have known?" Naruto laughed, "You wanna do homework right away or should we wait 'til after we eat?"

"We can do our homework now, eat, and then I'll help you study. If that's good for you…" Sasuke still felt like an asshole as he pulled out his books and sat down on the couch to do his homework at the coffee table.

"That's fine!" Naruto laughed as he sat down next to Sasuke to do his work, if Sasuke wasn't there he would do his homework in his bedroom between quests, but this would be good too. "I never sit out here," he shrugged as he pulled out his history book and started answering questions.

"Really? I'm never in my living room either." Sasuke noted with a slight smile.

"I don't know why I don't. I usually just huddle myself up in my room and talk to you, but today I will talk to you for real right here." Naruto beamed chewing on his pen as he read the questions.

"Exactly, it'll be nice I'm sure, and this way I can avoid seeing my pervert brother…" Sasuke muttered the last part as he did his calculus homework seeming to have no trouble.

"You can come over anytime you want you know…" Naruto offered as he wrote down the first answer.

"Thanks, I'll remember that, you sure your uncle won't mind?" Sasuke asked unaware that the man was never home.

"Well since he only comes home like once a month I'm sure he won't even notice…" Naruto laughed.

"You're alone that often?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't really mind. I have things to keep me busy, like playing dumb games and writing and reading and eating. Luckily he always makes sure there is plenty of ramen and coke for me!"

"Don't you get sick of eating the same the same thing everyday?" Sasuke asked at the mention of ramen once again from the blonde.

"Well, sometimes… but I can't really cook anything else…" Naruto admitted with a slight blush at being 17 and unable to really cook still.

"Really?" Sasuke asked a bit disbelievingly since even though usually someone always made him dinner he still knew how to cook quite a few things.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad. Do you have any idea how many different ways there are to eat ramen, you can have vegetables in it, eggs, cheese, vinegar, and there are so many different flavors…" Naruto started rambling on about his favorite flavors and his favorite things to put in which ramen since not all of them were good with the same things. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk on his face as he listened Naruto was way too funny.

"Isn't that funny?" Naruto asked about something he had just said about the ramen though Sasuke had spaced out to what it was exactly.

"Yeah," Sasuke gave a slight chuckle though it probably wasn't for the same reason as Naruto.

"Sasuke, can I take a picture of us to set as the background on my phone?" Naruto asked nervously after a bit of silence and a he finished his history work.

"Yeah, sure why?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Cause that's what people usually do right?" Naruto asked knowing most of the kids at school had their phones set with pictures of their friends as the background. "I've never had a friend to take a picture of; unless you count the endless number of pictures I have of ramen and me eating ramen."

"You are so weird!" Sasuke laughed.

"What?" Naruto pouted pulling out his phone, unaware he meant the ramen pictures were weird not the fact that he wanted their picture.

"Ramen is your best friend isn't it?" Sasuke asked amused.

"Shut up bastard, so what if it is?" Naruto was starting to get irked by Sasuke obviously so Sasuke decided to cool it before he pissed him off to much.

"I didn't mean anything by it, you going to take a picture or not?" Sasuke asked leaning over by Naruto. Sasuke had his normal 'whatever' look on his face and Naruto stuck his tongue out as he took the picture. He flipped the phone around and looked at it.

"I don't like that one, let's do another one, and smile. I don't want to think I make you bored when we hang out together…" Naruto muttered leaning back in next to Sasuke. This time Sasuke smiled, it was more of a smug smirk, but at least he didn't look bored. Naruto smiled too showing in teeth as his head accidently nudged against Sasuke's. Both of them were blushing slightly as the flash went off.

"Sorry," Naruto laughed "it's hot in here don't you think?" Naruto asked looking at the pink tinge on both their cheeks in the picture. Just then the door bell rang assumeably it was the pizza man. "I'll open a window and you can get the pizza?" Naruto asked shoving his phone back in his pocket.

Sasuke went to get the pizza and met Naruto at the dinning room table. He set the pizza down expecting the blonde to get plates or something, but he never did he just started eating out of the box.

"Thank you, you keep feeding me. I don't think I could hold a grudge against you now if I tried!" Naruto beamed as he took a bite of the pizza.

"That's good to know, I'll probably have to keep that in mind," Sasuke smirked as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of Naruto eating.

"Hey, that's gotta be hideous!" Naruto whined with a mouthful of food. "Take a better one," he asked swallowing and making a more posed face.

"I'm still putting the other one as my background…" Sasuke muttered as the flash went off. "It shows the real you always shoving you face full of food…"

"Asshole…" Naruto muttered as he took a drink only to have Sasuke take another picture of him.

"You're such a dweeb…" Sasuke informed him as he ate a bit hesitantly since his parents would never let him eat pizza out of a box with no plates or napkins.

"Hey you're the one with a crush on a dweeb not me…" Naruto murmured taking out his phone and taking a picture of the dumbfounded look on Sasuke's face.

"I hate you," Sasuke muttered obviously very serious by the huge grin on his face.

"I hate you too…" Naruto muttered as if it were an endearing thing to say.

Once they were done eating they went back over to the couch leaving the pizza mess disregarded on the table. Naruto pulled out his chemistry book and his notes so Sasuke could explain the things to him. It took about two hours for everything to finally start sinking in about the chemistry, but finally things just clicked in Naruto's mind and he got it. He asked Sasuke if he was right and cheered a bit when he explained he finally got it. In his excitement he hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you so much, I get it now, I really get it!" he beamed with his arms still around Sasuke. Sasuke brought his arms around Naruto and patted his back obviously unsure about the whole hugging thing.

"It's about time moron," he laughed as Naruto pulled away. Naruto just frowned at him before sticking out his tongue.

"Way to rain on my parade jackass..." the blonde muttered. Sasuke just laughed and let go of him before rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the clock.

"No seriously though, I'm glad you get it, congratulations. Now you're truly a dweeb because you understand chemistry…" Sasuke muttered, only to receive a smile from Naruto. "I should probably get going though before my mom gets worried, I never go anywhere after school."

"Can I ask you something before you go?" Naruto asked obviously kind of embarrassed.

"Anything…"

"Well, if I have a dig you, and you dig me then what is this? Are we still just friends, or is there something more?" Naruto asked before chewing on his pen nervously.

"Do you want it to be more?" Sasuke asked a bit surprised.

"I don't know…" Naruto muttered.

"Me either, but I'm defiantly not ready to let everyone know I'm gay y'know?" he asked frowning.

"I'm not either; I don't even know that I am… You're the only guy I've really liked and only since like last night so, I'm still weirded out by it since I really do like girls or I have before…" Sasuke just smiled in reply.

"Maybe we could just keep things like this for awhile then…" Sasuke suggested.

"Okay, but promise you won't go crushing on anyone else?" Naruto asked obviously serious.

"I swear I only have eyes for you…" Sasuke reassured him as he stood to leave.

"Good, one more thing?"

"What?"

"I know that were just friends and all, but is it okay to hug you, I mean not all the time; maybe just when no one's looking?"

"I think I could live with that…" Sasuke replied with a smirk before holding out his arms to Naruto to let him hug him. Naruto smiled and jumped up before hugging Sasuke.

"Call me later or get on AIM?" Naruto asked holding onto Sasuke a bit longer than he probably should have. "Need me to walk you to your car?" he asked pulling away finally grabbing onto Sasuke's hand as he did so.

"No I'll be fine, talk to you later," Sasuke murmured taking a few steps backwards to the door only letting go of Naruto's hand when they were to far apart to still hold hands. Sasuke walked over to the door with his books and Naruto watched him. Sasuke just waved before he shut the door and walked off towards his car. He couldn't stop smiling, but was confused when he saw he had a text from Naruto.

_ I miss u already._

---

In the next chapter:

Yep so Now Naruto will go talk to all his online buddies, play a little fly and be one step closer to finding out that Kiba and the others are his friends, but since he doesn't know… He may let a few secrets slip to the boys OO;

Please review hope you all enjoyed as much as I did, well not really I kinda hate this chapter and I almost rewrote it, but I'm lazy as heck xD


End file.
